


The Scariest Thing

by Mrojam



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrojam/pseuds/Mrojam
Summary: It’s Halloween, and of course Luke wants to have a scary costume contest. So Reggie dresses as the scariest thing he can think of. But it doesn’t get the response he imagined.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Reggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	The Scariest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a Halloween/anxiety drabble about sweet baby Reggie, who can do no wrong and I love him.

“But one of us isn’t there, because we had a blowout in 2032. My money’s on Alex, He’s just so sensitive.” Reggie told Julie. She giggled when he said it a few weeks ago, but after everything had gone down with the Orpheum and almost losing the guys, she wasn’t so sure Alex was the sensitive one. Ever since the boys almost disappeared from existence, Julie had noticed that Reggie constantly had to be with one of the others. If it wasn’t Alex, it was Luke. If it wasn’t Luke, it was her. He’d even showed up at school a few times, sat cross-legged in the back of the class and clapped whenever anyone presented in music.

Today, he’d watched Carrie intently as she showed off, and clapped enthusiastically. His eyes were bright, but in a strange way. Julie noticed that they’d kept darting between her and Carrie- well, and occasionally Nick, who almost seemed aware that Reggie was there. It was almost intentional that Nick didn’t look over towards Reggie’s corner. But there was no way that was possible. As the bell rang, Reggie jumped a foot in the air, and tumbled over. He glanced up and saw Julie watching him as everyone around her was leaving. He shrugged, forcing a smile. Then, with a little wave he poofed out.

“Julie? Hel-Llooo. Earth to Julie!” Flynn was standing next to her, books in her arms and bag slung over her shoulders. “What’s going on in that crazy brain of yours?”

Julie sighed, and gathered up her things. “It’s Reggie. He’s been acting weird.”

Flynn snorted. “I mean, hasn’t he always? Anyway, what even is “normal” ghost behavior?” She asked, making air quotes with her hands. “Do any of these boys ever act normal?”

Julie tried to smile. Flynn was right, normal wasn’t a word she ever would have used for Reggie. But still. “I don’t know. There’s something going on with him. I mean, he’s even sitting in on class. He literally just poofed out of here after getting startled by the bell.”

Flynn shrugged as she shifted her books to her other hip. “Maybe it’s because it’s almost Halloween? He’s a ghost, that’s like their holiday. Right?”

“Maybe.” Julie caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She hadn’t told the guys that they’d been asked to perform at the school’s Halloween dance because she was a little nervous that something weird would happen to the guys. Ever since that night after the Orpheum, they’d occasionally become solid. They didn’t always seem to have control over it, leading to Julie crashing into Reggie in the kitchen, or tripping over Alex in the studio, or more embarrassingly, knocking heads with Luke at the piano while writing. Just thinking about that made her blush.

“And I’ve lost you again.” Flynn sighed. “Come on, airhead. Let’s go to lunch and figure out what we’re wearing to the dance.” She linked arms with Julie and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

“Wait, is it like a costume dance?” Alex asked. He had been draped over the couch and Reggie in the studio when Julie had come in for rehearsal, spinning his drumsticks. Reggie had been sitting on the arm of the couch, just kind of staring off into the distance, Alex’s feet over his lap. When Julie had arrived, Alex and pulled himself up into a seated position, and Julie tried not to notice the way Reggie seemed to shrink when he wasn’t physically touching Alex anymore. It had bothered her enough to squeeze in between the two, leaning up against where Reggie’s legs would be if he were solid. When Luke had arrived, she wished she’d been able to take a photo of his face as he saw her cozied up with his bandmates. She didn’t need a photo of his face when she told them about playing the dance.

“Yeah, it’s a costume dance.” She told them. “And before you get all grouchy, I know we could be playing bigger clubs and stuff, but technically you guys do owe me a school dance performance.”

“She’s right you know.” Reggie beamed. “A school dance with cheerleaders!”

“And not accidentally selling our souls for meatball subs.” Alex glanced at Reggie while Julie tried not to laugh.

Reggie shrugged. “It was the best meatball sub of my life. Or death, or whatever.”

“Well, if we’re going to do this, then we need the best costumes ever.” Luke sighed. “Even if it’s just a school dance.”

Just then, the door to the studio slowly creaked open Julie and the guys jumped up, startled, and Julie could feel a chill pass through her as Reggie squeezed closer. There was no one there.

“Hello? Carlos?” Julie called out. Luke stepped in front of her, pushing her and the other guys behind him. Suddenly, someone leapt out into the studio and screamed.

“Boo!”

Julie and the guys responded by screaming back. If Julie hadn’t been scared out of her mind, she would have laughed a little, remembering that first night, meeting her friends. Instead, Flynn was giving them a heart attack.

“I’m sorry, but you should have seen your face!” She was doubled over laughing.

“That’s not funny! You scared us! I told you about that creepy guy, we all thought you were him!”

Flynn straightened up, a little sheepish. “I didn’t realize the guys were here, I’m sorry. But your face was funny!” She flopped into one of the chairs, throwing her legs over the arm, then looked terrified over to Julie. “I didn’t just like, sit on one of the guys, right?”

Julie shook her head. “No. We were talking about our costumes for the dance. Trying to figure out what to go as.”

Flynn flipped her braids over her shoulder. “I’m going as a zombie DJ. I’ve got spirit gum and scar wax and I’m putting a record through my neck.”

Luke perked up. “Scary is allowed?” He asked. Julie nodded. “I mean, yeah. Scary’s allowed, but not traumatizing scary.” Flynn gave her a strange look. “Luke was asking.” F

lynn quickly straightened out in the chair. “You guys should go as scary. Make it a contest! Whoever has the scariest costume wins.”

“We’re not making this a con-”

“I’m gonna kick your butts.” Luke crossed his arms, staring down Reggie and Alex. “It is so on.” Alex smirked.

“Get real. What are you going to dress up as? Someone crying? I mean, that scares you more than anything.” Julie looked at Reggie, who looked almost like his normal self for a minute. He was beaming to himself, clearly having thought of a plan. Julie sighed. There was no way this was going to end well.

* * *

“Are you really going to make us sing the Monster Mash tonight?” Luke grumbled.

Julie rolled her eyes. "It’s quintessential Halloween. And our arrangement sounds awesome.”

Reggie grinned. “Julie’s right. Plus, we get to do that song from that Halloween movie that came out a few years ago. I can’t believe people still like it so much!”

“I can’t believe I’m in a band with people who remember when The Nightmare Before Christmas came out.” Julie sighed and checked her watch. “Okay, I have to go get dressed. I’ll meet you guys out here in a bit?”

“So, you can judge our costumes, yes.” Alex said. “I’m so looking forward to seeing you tell Luke he lost.”

Luke glared at him. “You’re going to lose, loser.”

As Luke and Alex started to get heated, Julie looked over at Reggie. Fiddling with his hands, he looked back and forth between his bandmates. “Hey.” She whispered. He looked over at her, surprised. “Are you okay?” He nodded. Once again, Julie could see that his eyes were almost a little too bright, a little two wide. He was upset but was hiding it. It hurt her feelings, just a little and she was surprised. Reggie was the open book. Luke had walls up, and even though he was getting better about letting her in, he still didn’t always tell her when he was hurting. Alex had the easiest time talking about his feelings, but he was still hiding something from her- and she had a pretty good idea about what his secret was from the look on his face anytime he mentioned Willie. But Reggie? He was more flannel than leather jacket. Soft, warm, and comforting. He may not be the brightest, but he was the most enthusiastic. And the worst secret keeper. Julie mulled over what was bothering him as she got dressed in her costume. It was still the thing dominating her mind when she returned to the studio. At least, until she heard the yelling.

“No, dude, this is your fault!”

“My fault?! I didn’t do anything! I don’t know what’s wrong with him!”

“You laughed at him, Luke! It hurt his feelings!"

“I thought he was joking!”

Julie swung the door open to reveal Luke and Alex, nose to nose, Alex’s finger jabbing into Luke’s chest. “What is going on?!” Both boys jumped and looked uncomfortable. Julie looked around the room. “Where’s Reggie? What happened?”

Alex cleared his throat and Julie could see the fleck of fake fangs in his mouth. “Luke laughed at Reggie’s costume and he poofed out.”

Luke rubbed the back of neck, the only place not covered by freaky clown makeup. “I didn’t mean to make him feel bad, I just thought he was kidding.”

Julie shook her head and ran outside. If she were an upset ghost who could poof anywhere, where would she go? Correction. If she were an anxious ghost who’d been especially clingy, where would she go? She ran up the stairs leading to the house and stopped when she caught a glimpse of her dad and brother.

Carlos was dressed like an Among Us character and her dad was taking photos of him hiding behind the house. Sitting on the edge of the porch, just out of earshot, was a hot dog, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them. She plopped down next to him, pushing the domino mask away from her face, and Reggie quickly wiped his eyes and tried to put his fake smile back on. “I heard a rumor,” Julie started, tucking her legs underneath her, laying the mask in her lap. “That something has been bothering you, but you don’t want to talk about it.”

Reggie shrugged, and rested his chin on his knees. “It’s silly, Julie. It’s nothing.”

Julie was quiet for a moment, and the two watched her dad and brother goofing off. “Does it have anything to do with why you’ve been hanging out closer to home since the Orpheum?”

Reggie picked at a loose thread on his costume. He seemed to be curling in on himself, trying to make himself smaller. He shrugged again and avoided Julie’s gaze. “My first thought for a scary costume wasn’t this.” He whispered. “I was going to dress up like Caleb. But then I remembered that movie you and Flynn and Carlos were watching, where everyone was too afraid to say the scary guy with no nose, they were too scared to say his name.”

“Voldemort.” Julie said quietly. “SHHH!” Reggie brought his finger to his lips. “He might hear you!”

“Reggie, he’s not real. It’s a movie.” Reggie nodded, and looked back down at his hot dog costume. “So, you picked a hot dog.”

“I mean, it’s the scariest thing I could think of. That’s what did kill us.” He shrugged. “But then Luke laughed and…” He trailed off and went back to watching Carlos and Ray. “My family was never like this. My parents fought all the time, and if my parents weren’t fighting, they were comparing me to my brother. And he’s smart, way smarter than me. I know I’m not very smart, but Luke and Alex have never made me feel dumb. Until…”

“Until today.” Reggie nodded, his eyes filling up with tears again. “Reg, you? You are not dumb. And after everything that’s happened to you- Caleb, your parents, dying? You have every right to feel anxious. Everyone feels insecure sometimes. Especially when the people who are supposed to build you up, tear you down. But you know, you belong here. With us. With the guys, and me, and Carlos, and my dad. Even if Dad and Carlos can’t see you, they can feel you. My dad told me the other day after you left the kitchen that recently he just felt like something was brighter in the house. And that’s you. You make us all laugh and smile and-“ Reggie threw his arms around Julie. She nearly toppled over. This was one of those moments where he was solid, and she wasn’t expecting it.

“I’m scared of losing you. The guys were the only family I felt like I had and now there’s you and your dad and Carlos and what if we brought Caleb after you guys and what if he tries to hurt you and it’ll be my fault because I’m around them the most and-”

Julie wrapped her arms around him in return. “We aren’t going anywhere, Reg. You’re our family too. And if Caleb does come after us, we’ll take him on. All of us.”

“Yeah, man.” Julie and Reggie looked up to see Alex and Luke standing behind them. “We’re all family now. And I’m sorry I laughed. I didn’t think it was dumb. I thought it was funny. You know. Since street dogs did us so wrong, you know?” Luke said as he sat down next to Julie.

“And if it’s anyone’s fault for bringing Caleb into our lives, it would be mine. And you guys have already made it clear that you don’t blame me for it.” Alex agreed as he sat by Reggie’s feet. “Like you guys said, we all wanted to get even with Bobby.” Reggie nodded as the other two members of the band joined into his and Julie’s hug. They stayed that way for a few moments, until the guys faded out of Julie’s arms.

Reggie sighed. “The hug was nice while it lasted.”

“Dork.” Luke grinned, as he cuffed the back of Reggie’s head affectionately. “So Jules, I think we know who won the costume contest.” Julie grinned back.

* * *

“And that is how Allison from the Umbrella Academy ended up singing with a band of spooky Hot Dogs as her band?” Flynn asked, as she peeled the shattered record off her neck, fake blood staining her shirt.

“Yup.” Julie nodded, pulling off her knee socks. Flynn shook her head. “Next year, I want to coordinate with the guys, okay? Ooooh, We can all go as slices of Pizza!”

“TELL HER DONE! IT’S A DEAL!” Reggie shouted, bouncing on the edge of Julie’s bed. Flynn looked horrified as the bed shook on its own. Julie shook her head. Things were back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be.


End file.
